To Where You Are
by gracefullyme1025
Summary: Takes place after Wizards At War. Dairine is looking for Roshaun and isn't having any luck. Then suddenly something or someone pops up... ONESHOT


To Where You Are

In the far corner of the classroom sits a lonesome redheaded girl. She seems to be listening to what the teacher is saying, but actually she's looking out the window beside her. Her thoughts are elsewhere.

"Dairine?" Dairine blinks a couple of times and turns her head toward the sound of the voice. "Earth to Dairine?" _Earth, that's where I am, but not him._ Her teacher waves a piece of paper in her face.

"What?" She looks at the paper seeing her first failing grade.

"We need to talk after class about this." He places the paper on the desk and continues passing out the rest of the papers.

_Great, this just adds to my bad day._ She thinks to herself. The teacher talks for a few more minutes and then the bell rings. _Yes, freedom at last._ Dairine gets up from her desk and start to head toward the door.

"Wait." The teacher says and she stops, "Dairine, we need to talk about this test. I know that this is your first 'F' but your homework isn't so well either."

"I know. I've been pretty busy lately."

"That's no excuse." Dairine frowns and rubs her eyes.

"Look, I've been through a heck of a lot this year, and frankly I don't care about this test!" Dairine looks flustered and the teacher is taken aback by her remark.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I think you should talk to someone about what your going through. Your sister?"

Dairine clenches her teeth. "We talk about it all the time. Can I go now? I got to get home or Nita's going to flip!" The teacher nods and she leaves the room.

Dairine looks around her as she walks home, taking in all the scenery. _Where is he?_ She grabs hold of the orange-amber stone, that's a part of the necklace around her neck. This starts to bring tears to her eyes. She wipes them away and sees her house in the distance. _I don't plan on telling Neets about my grades. She'll flip out more than dad . . . _Dairine opens the front door of her house to find it empty. _That's odd._

"Hello? Anybody home?" She yells into the empty house. Dairine shrugs and sets her stuff on the table and allows Spot to come out of her bag. "Where is everyone?"

"Nita's with Kit." Spot says.

"Of course. Where's my dad? He said he'd be home early today."

"Unconfirmed."

"Okay . . . thanks, Spot." Spot flickers and Dairine makes her way to the living room, with Spot following behind. She turns on the TV and starts flipping through the channels. But, once again, her mind is elsewhere. _Where could he be, if he's not in Timeheart? Where . . . _

The door swings open with Nita stepping through, and Kit following behind.

"Hey Dari! How's it going?"

"Okay . . . " She bites her lip.

"Um, is there something I should know?" Nita asks, seeing the lip thing.

"No, not really."

"Okay, well I'm just dropping of my stuff. Tell dad I'm at Kit's." Nita smiles and walks out of the house.

"See ya Dairine." Kit says and leaves.

"Bye." Dairine stares back at the TV screen stopping at one of those news channels.

"_This is breaking news. A young man mysteriously appeared in the middle of a church ceremony, wearing white robes and gold jewelry. He is believed to be an angel of God._"

"What the-"

"_But shortly after he appeared, he disappeared. Luckily this is a televised ceremony. Here is the still picture of the man._" A picture of a tall male, with long blond hair, and a sense of nobility pops up on the screen. _Oh my God!_ Dairine looks closer at the TV screen, to see he's holding a lollipop in his hand.

"It's Roshaun! It's him!" The picture quickly went away, and the news anchorman starts talking about other news. Dairine suddenly wishes she had a device where you can pause or rewind live TV. _But he's alive . . . _She looks over at Spot, and he opens his screen.

"Can you give me the last transit coordinates made by Roshaun?"

"Processing . . . "_ This is so exciting. If I can find him..._

"Found it yet?" Dairine is starting to become impatient.

"Searching . . . " Dairine sighs and stares out the window.All of the sudden Dairine hears a _POW!_ and she stares harder out the window. A tall figure starts walking out of the shadows. _Oh my God! Can it be?_ The figure starts to step out into the daylight. The first thing she sees is the white pants. Dairine jumps up and bursts out of the back door, to find Roshaun standing in the middle of the backyard.

"What took you so long?!?" Dairine shouts as she runs to him.

"What do you mean? I was wondering the same thing about you?"

"You- You disappeared after the light thing . . . Everybody thought you were dead . . . But I went into Timeheart, and you weren't there."

"That's correct. I was lost in a different dimension for a while. But I managed to find myself back here." Roshaun smiles a bit. "I was hoping you'd find me first."

"I'm sorry . . . I tried." Dairine feels the tears start forming, and turns her head away.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Roshaun reaches his hand to Dairine's chin, and moves her head to face him again. Dairine couldn't hold her tears in any longer and drops start streaming down her face. He wipes them away with his finger. "I'm here now."

"Yes. Yes you are." Dairine spits out. "And that's why I'm so happy. Roshaun I-"

"Sh. I know you do, and so do I. But, don't you think it'd be quite odd? You being from Earth, and me being from Wellakh? Two different systems?"

"I don't care. I just want to be with you. I'm lost without you."

"And as you can see, I am lost without you." Dairine smiles and her tears dry up. She puts her face into his chest and he wraps his arms around her. They stay like that for minutesuntil Nita and Kit _POPS!_ in. Nita looks at the two and smirks.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dairine looks at them, blushes, and pushes away from Roshaun.

"He's alive."

"I see that." Kit smiles at Roshaun. "Good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. I didn't like where I was." Roshaun shudders, and smiles at Dairine.

"Well, we won't be here for long. I just need to grab some stuff. You two continue doing what you were doing." Nita said as she walks to the back door. Kit smirks.

"Yeah, don't let us stop you." Dairine glares at Kit as he walks by and looks back up in to Roshaun's eyes.

"I missed you . . . "

"Me too."

"So, what's up with appearing in a church?" Dairine smiles and Roshaun makes a face.

"That was a mistake. I finally got my self out of the universe I was in, but accidentally plugged in the wrong coordinates. Wait, how did you find out?"

"You were on the news."

"News?"

"A type of thing where we get information about what's going on in our planet." Roshaun nods.

"How did I look?" Dairine laughs.

"You went missing, and appeared on national television and all you could think about is how you looked?" _Geesh, he's back to normal I guess._

"Well, it's bad enough that I was stuck in this strange universe, with all these people trying to feed me this weird concoction of food. It had this green stuff wrapping white stuff and these different colored meats in the middle . . . "

"You were in Japan?!?"

"Is that where I was? So I was in this universe the whole time?"

"Apparently! Here I was looking for you around the galaxy when you were on Earth the whole time!" Dairine starts to get hot. _I can't believe he was here the whole time!_ _Japan?!?!_

"Well, it is not my fault that I did not know that I was in Japan. I have only seen this part of your world."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, do you want to go inside? Or shall we see your parents?"

"We shall see my parents." Roshaun smirks. "They will be surprised to see me don't you think?"

"Very surprised." Dairine and Roshaun go back into the shady bushes and Roshaun gets the transit ready for the Crossings. "Are you sure you've got the right coordinates this time? I don't want to end up on the news now."

"Yes, I have the right coordinates." Roshaun says with touch of sarcasm in his voice.

They let the spell go and vanish, being one step closer to Wellakh.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Roshaun seems OOC! Constructive Critism please!**


End file.
